


Eventually, what’s love?

by Improbabilityy



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, I wrote that in 20 minutes take it or leave it, It deserves so much more fanfics, Plus Agatha and Dracula were definitely everything, Tragic Death, this tv show was everything, why is it so underrated?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: Just a little explanation of what the characters thought when they died at the end of the third episode.I’m bad at summary but if you loved the dynamic between Dracula and Agatha, you will love that, promise.
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula & Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Eventually, what’s love?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just don’t get why this show is so unpopular. I thought it would absolutely blow every Netflix shows when it been released but it didn’t so here we are : Basically, Dracula is my best discovery of the year and I had to do something for all the fanfics missing.

She never experienced love. Obviously, she been married to god her whole life. Sex, lust, desire. It was forbidden. So when she felt oddly attracted by the Count Dracula when they first met, she didn’t exactly know how to handle the situation.

She thought he was a beast. A mere, despising and dreadful creature which fed himself with the blood of their victims.

She could not have possibly been attracted to this sort of monster.

But somewhere, deep down, behind the hatred and the resent she felt for him, she knew she was utterly fascinated and drawn to him.

For all those reasons, Agatha was never plenty conscious of what happened after she died for the second time.

She only knew the body of Zoe collapsed, defeated by the disease.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was floating in an indescribable universe. A burning cocoon. With Dracula on her sides, surrounding her body. Both naked.

She felt great. Rested. In peace. Dracula’s body embracing hers was warm and comfortable. His skin was joining hers, caressing and adoring every part of her.

Was this even possible?

In her dream, he was kissing her. It felt like ecstasy.

« This isn’t real. This is a dream. » She murmured quietly.

Their body were dancing a last dance before the darkness would take them both.

Was it Dracula’s last fantasy or hers?

Were they really made love? Was it her imagination? But it felt so close, so realistic. As if they were waiting since so long and finally their desire was released. Shared. Not sinful. Not forbidden. Or maybe was it? She remained a nun after all. She should only give her body and soul to the lord and now she was sharing her intimacy with the devil.

« Of course it is. » He answered seductively.

She knew he was in pain as well, she could feel it. But he struggled. He wanted to look undefeated. Victorious. Composed. Charming.

A flash came. Dracula was resting  
on her body. It wasn’t only about lust. It never been.

« You’re drinking my blood. » She noticed with great confusion.

She was utterly in shock. It didn’t make sense. Her blood was poison to him.

« But my blood is deadly to you. » She eventually remarked.

« Yes. » He replied softly.

She desperately wanted him to elaborate. To give her an explanation.

« So you will die. » Agatha said again, not really sure why he did this favor to her.

Why would he sacrificed his life? Why would he killed himself? He didn’t want to live forever anymore? Was was the reason of this sacred act of death?

Could he care about her to the point he gave them both a Shakespearian death?

She didn’t have time to ask.

« So are you. » He murmured gently.

He wasn’t making any move. He remained quiet.

« After all this time.. did you think I’d let it hurt? » And it been the last words he pronounced to her before they both stopped breathing. 

Drowning in the darkness of an impossible, yet indefeasible love. Before she closed her eyes eternally she wondered : was the beast capable of love?


End file.
